


Swerve's Less Than Daily Adventures

by sassycatpants



Series: The Toy Chest [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Photographs, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassycatpants/pseuds/sassycatpants
Summary: A friend bought me a small Swerve recently, and his wheels turned out to be really wonderfully stimmy so I brought him with me to the doctor yesterday.Things happened.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A friend bought me a small Swerve recently, and his wheels turned out to be really wonderfully stimmy so I brought him with me to the doctor yesterday.
> 
> Things happened.


End file.
